Half and Half
by D. Wander
Summary: Completed The Golden Sun have caught up with Felix and the others at the Jupiter Lighthouse, but events happen that they didn't expect. IsaacMia. Done. Complete. No more. No sequel. Sorry.
1. Chapter 1 Angel

Hey people! Waz up! Anyway this is my first romance in Golden Sun so read and see what you think! Sheba: So wait. This is a romance with Isaac and Mia? Right.so.? Sheba: That means we won't make an appearance?! Not until later chapters! Sheba: Why is it that's it always Isaac and Mia first!?!? Why not someone else for a change! Could you do the disclaimer for me? (Sheba still rambles on and on) Sheba??? (Starts pacing and rambles on and on and on.) Uhhh.right.okay.I don't own Golden Sun. Oh and thanks to Anime-Master7 on correcting my mistake.  
  
Chapter 1 Angel  
  
Four adepts walked out of Contigo. Their destination: The Jupiter Lighthouse. Ivan, the youngest of the four, strolled ahead, anxious to reach the lighthouse, stop it from being lit and rescue Sheba. The Wind Adept had originally joined the group to be of assistance, but found himself entangled in something bigger. Behind Ivan was Garet. He was a Fire Adept as well as Isaac's childhood friend. Garet was the tallest of the four not including his gravity-defying hair. Although known as a big oaf Isaac knew he could count on Garet anytime.  
  
Isaac walked behind Garet. He was an Earth Adept, and the group's leader. Isaac never let that fact be a problem with the others. He would ask all opinions, if time allowed, before making a decision. Half the time the three adepts would agree with his judgment before saying their own. Walking next to him was Mia. She had joined them in her home town, Imil, to stop Alex a member of the Mercury Clan. Isaac thought she was the most beautiful being on Angara. Her blues eyes danced as she laughed at the two in front arguing. Her laugh, oh Sol, it was like hearing a harp. The Mercury Adept was perfect in everyway. From her turquoise hair down to her feet. Everything she did was graceful, it didn't matter if she was fighting, casting, or sleeping. She was.an angel.  
  
"Isaac," the angel broke his thoughts. Isaac came back into reality and burst out laughing. Mia soon added her own. Ivan was victoriously sitting on Garet also laughing.  
  
"Yeah, yeah, you've had your fun," the Fire Adept grumbled. "Now get off!!" Garet stood up with Ivan grinning all the time.  
  
"Garet how did that happen?" Mia walked towards the two boys. Her answer was a grumble as he turned on his heel and took the lead. Isaac took the rear and returned to his thoughts. Mia the angel of his life. Yet she didn't know. It was strange. He had encountered many things that would have sent others cowering, but he wasn't like the others. He was an adept. One who is able to control the energy of an element. He had done many things, others may never accomplish. He rescued the Kolima Village from the curse cast by the ancient spirit in Kolima Forest, rescued a young girl's lover, escorted a ship safely across Karagol Sea, defeated a captain's ghost, Dead Bread, upon Crossbone Island, won the Colosso, and defeated two powerful Fire Adepts and the Doom Dragon. The one thing he couldn't do was tell Mia he loved her.  
  
"You should be better prepared if you intend to fight Ivan again," the Mercury Adept scolded. Now, the only thing that Isaac feared was Mia loving someone else. The Jupiter Adept knew Isaac was in love. In fact, he had threatened Ivan, who quickly had cast Mind Read, and promised he wouldn't. The young adept kept his word and even offered to see what Mia thought but, Isaac refused wanting to hear it from her heavenly voice. He recalled what his best friend had said.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
It was the night before the group would set sail across Karagol Sea. Isaac tossed and turned in his bed. He was unable to sleep and decided to take a walk. He quietly slipped on his boots and left, leaving his armor and weapon. He took a deep breath once outside, and walked toward the back of the Inn. Low and behold Garet was leaning against the wall. The adept realized he failed to notice his friend wasn't in bed. "Couldn't sleep?"  
  
"Are you kidding?!?!" Garet smiled. "We're going sailing!!!!! It'll be our first time too!!!"  
  
"Hopefully we won't get seasick!" Isaac sat down next to his friend. "I wonder.if that was the sea, how big is an ocean?"  
  
"Don't know." Garet recalled the man telling them it was a sea not an ocean. "I wonder if we'll ever get to see one."  
  
"I bet we will."  
  
Silence enveloped the two for a few minutes. Each enjoying the half-full moon and the twinkling stars, until Garet broke it, "Do you think Jenna's okay?"  
  
"Yeah, she's fine. After all Felix is with her."  
  
"You're right. He wouldn't let anything happen to her," Garet replied but, Isaac could tell he wasn't convinced. "I miss her, Isaac."  
  
"Garet, we all do." He supplied.  
  
"I broke a promise," the Fire Adept spoke. "I promised myself that I would protect her the day she lost her parents and brother. Isaac" his voice was soft, "I need to ask you something"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Do you love Jenna?"  
  
"I well," he noticed Garet tense, "I love her as a sister."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
There was a pause, "Isaac?"  
  
"Hmmm?"  
  
"Thanks."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Hey Isaac,"  
  
"Yeah?" a small yawn followed.  
  
"You love Mia." Garet stated more than asked.  
  
He was taken back by that. "I well uh," he stuttered. Garet wasn't as dumb as he seemed to be. At least not all the time. Garet gave a chuckle, "I knew it!"  
  
"Is it that obvious?"  
  
"No," a pause, "not really. I see the way you look at her when you think no one is watching."  
  
"Garet don't tell her."  
  
"Don't worry, does Ivan know?"  
  
"Yup." He stood up and stretched. "And Garet? Thanks."  
  
~ ~ ~ End of Flashback ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac bumped into Mia. "Sorry about that." He saw who he bumped into and turned slightly red, "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine Isaac." She laughed. "It's just we've reached the Jupiter Lighthouse."  
  
Ivan was nest to the door with Garet standing next to him. He turned and shouted, "I believe Felix was here first. But," the young adept took a glance upwards. "They haven't lit the Lighthouse yet."  
  
"Let's get going then before they do!" Garet immediately ran inside first followed by the other three.  
  
Well, I hope you like! (Sheba STILL muttering to herself) Hey Sheba? (Sheba glares at me) Yikes!! How about you go get someone else to keep me company? Sheba: What I'm not good enough!? No, no, no! Of course not!! Never!! Sheba: Well.maybe.I guess so. Thank you so much! Okay people review!! 


	2. Chapter 2 Gift

Okay waz up!!  
  
(Isaac and Mia walk up)  
  
Oh what do you know the couple of this story! (mutters, I'll have to thank Sheba) How are you two?  
  
Isaac: We're fine.  
  
Mia: Yes, thank you.  
  
Would you two do the honors?  
  
Isaac and Mia: She doesn't own Golden Sun!!  
  
Thanks. ^__^  
  
Chapter 2 Gift  
  
Isaac, Mia, Garet, and Ivan walked inside the Jupiter Lighthouse. Two angel statues greeted the four, the blue brick path way branching off to the left and straight. In front of them was a sliding door now open, evidence that Felix must have a good head start. Behind the first door was another identical one, open revealing a door way. "Left or straight?" Garet asked.  
  
Ivan walked down the left, "There's a door back here. I'll be right back."  
  
"Wait Ivan!" Isaac jogged up to him, "None of us should go alone. Mia and Garet, why don't you two go straight."  
  
"Alright Isaac," Mia agreed, "We'll meet back here okay?"  
  
"Good idea Mia." Isaac complemented. "We'll meet back here in half an hour."  
  
Isaac and Ivan walked through the door way then took a left turn, seeing a dim light at the end. "We're outside?" Ivan said.  
  
"Yeah but," Isaac trailed off. He looked around seeing weeds on the bare ground. "Hey what's that?"  
  
"What's what?" Ivan looked to where Isaac knelt down. It was a purple disk, a swirl designed on it. It was firmly planted in the ground. "What do you think it is?"  
  
"Not sure." Isaac stood up and paced a few feet. "Well, this is the Jupiter Lighthouse, so maybe it needs a Wind Adept to work it."  
  
"I'll give it a try." Ivan walked on the disk and cast Whirlwind. Nothing happened. "Reveal!" the world turned to a gray tone, except for Isaac and himself. "Nothing, this is odd."  
  
Isaac was walking around when he noticed something in the weeds. "Hey Ivan come here."  
  
"Huh?" Ivan walked towards the Venus Adept and picked up the small lavender stone. He smiled, "Isaac, I know what to do."  
  
"You do?!" Isaac stared at his companion.  
  
"Yes, it's a special stone, and it looks like it was a fragment from something bigger." Ivan walked on the disk once again. "Isaac stand next to me."  
  
Isaac nodded and stood next to him. The leader heard Ivan whisper, "Cyclone." Winds encircled the two and lifted them up. It slowly descended into the disk, and they reappeared in a cavern. They now stood on an identical disk except this one rose out of the ground. "I see," Isaac muttered. Over their journeys they had accumulated small stones or gems that bestowed a new Psynergy upon them and this was one. "Cyclone huh?"  
  
"Yup!" Ivan smiled pocketing the stone.  
  
They followed the ground working their way deeper inside, when two Foul Mummies attacked along with a Devil Scorpion. "Ivan!"  
  
"I know!" The Jupiter Adept attacked the Devil Scorpion his Crystal Rod, glowing blue "Drown!" Ivan yelled unleashing the staff's special move. Bubbles of water entered the Scorpion's lungs almost suffocating it.  
  
Isaac sliced the first Mummy in half, well almost. The Gaia Blade stopped half way through, "Disgusting!" Isaac yelled yanking his sword out and yelled, "Clay Spire!" Huge rocks fell down upon both Mummies impaling them. The first one cried out, causing a chill down Isaac and Ivan's spine. It fell to the ground then disintegrated into dust. The second one reached out and clawed Isaac on the chest making a small tear in his clothes.  
  
He rose up his blade giving off a golden glow, "Titan Blade" releasing a huge sword cast in a golden glow as well. Isaac directed it towards the Mummy. It crashed into the enemy, tip first, burying it's self in the ground. Pieces of the dirt flew up, the sword digging in deeper. The Mummy screamed in pain until it had no voice. The sword disappeared in a flash of light, the Mummy fell forward and left like the one before.  
  
Ivan jammed the tip of his Crystal Rod into the Scorpion's back as hard as he could, just barley piercing its armor. He jumped off and released Drown succeeding in suffocating it, the Scorpion fell to the ground then turned to dust. "Well, that was exciting."  
  
"Very," Isaac returned flatly. These enemies were very easy, that meant Felix had virtually nothing stopping him except Isaac, Garet, Ivan, and Mia. He slowly walked towards the young boy when something caught his eye. The Venus Adept made his way towards the dust left by the Mummies. There. A glimmer of light. He knelt down, brushing the dust away until he uncovered the object. It was a simple silver bracelet with sapphires embedded with in the smooth surface. One of the sapphires stood out, shaped perfectly like Luna. Isaac smiled; the piece of jewelry didn't give off a horrid feeling, indicating it wasn't cursed.  
  
"Isaac?" Ivan raised an eyebrow as he noticed his friend was staring at something.  
  
"It's perfect!" Isaac exclaimed, quickly jumped to his feet.  
  
"What's perfect?"  
  
"This!" the adept proudly held out the bracelet for Ivan to examine. "It's the perfect gift for Mia," he added softly, "when I tell her."  
  
"Oh I see," Ivan smiled. "Well Romeo you won't be able to give it to her standing here." Isaac snapped up and ran off leaving Ivan to catch up. They came across two door ways, and took the farthest to the right. It lead to a small cavern with a ladder leading to the lower ground where the two could see purple energy flowing from a point on the wall to a point on the ground. Ivan and Isaac tried what they could to make the energy do something but failed. They left the room and took the other door way. It leaded to a large room covered in Psynergy Crystals. The purple crystals flowed with energy. A large pit sat in the middle of the room, with small purple lights floating up.  
  
"Dead end," Isaac announced. "Let's head back and meet the others."  
  
Ivan nodded and the two made their way back. "Wait!"  
  
"Huh?" Isaac turned towards Ivan. "What is it?" confused as to why the boy wanted to wait.  
  
"Come here." Ivan picked up a small green stone. "I found another."  
  
"Really...." Isaac nodded. "I assume that Felix and the others used the other one we found and this one to continue."  
  
"I agree." Ivan walked back to the first room they visited. Isaac followed the mage getting the idea he had in mind. Ivan climbed down the ladder and stood on top of the purple energy. "Hover," he cast and he did hover.  
  
"Oh Sol...." was all Isaac gasped. He watched in bewilderment as Ivan quickly walked to the other side.  
  
"Wow," Ivan stated as he landed calmly. He pocketed the stone and waved a good-bye to Isaac. The Earth Adept soon realized that he needed Ivan to come back. "Ivan!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Garet and Mia sat down waiting for the two to return they had come up with nothing getting stuck in the second room. So they waited and waited. Garet idly swung the Silver Blade, growing impatient. Mia was great company, but he was starting to worry for his two friends. Both looked up at the sound of foot steps. Isaac and Ivan walked up, smiles on their faces.  
  
"I guess you two had better luck then us," Mia said, standing up, reaching for her Righteous Mace.  
  
"Yeah we did," Ivan stood forward and explained what they found, leaving out what his friend had discovered. "And these two gems will help us through the Lighthouse."  
  
"Good to hear!" Garet smiled. "Let's go then!" without a second glance he left the three and raced into the other room.  
  
Mia smiled at his energy. "We didn't get very far." The healer explained. "We mainly went around in a circle. The doors we went into kept leading us here."  
  
Isaac and Ivan noticed the two angel statues greeting them and a pit in the center of the room. It had a single ray of light shooting up further into the Lighthouse. Mia and Garet lead them to an identical point flowing with the same purple energy. The three made a triangle around the wind mage and he cast Hover. All four made their way toward the upper level.  
  
"Wow that was awesome!" Garet shouted. Excited by the fact he had walked on air.  
  
"Hey Isaac look." Ivan pointed towards a familiar purple disk. He cast Cyclone and the wind wrapped around sending them upwards and closer towards Felix.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So how was it?? Just to let you know the pathway their taking is not really the correct way, and I'm not that dedicated enough to go through the game again to get the correct path way.  
  
Isaac: Why not? I mean aren't you going to at least try?  
  
Well....maybe.  
  
Isaac: Maybe? Well, anyway this chapter was mainly pointless.  
  
Hey, you try and play the game all the way until then without people sending death threats to you for not updating fast enough! And what do you mean by pointless!?!  
  
Mia: Has that happened to you?  
  
No....buuuuttt, I'm sure it will!! ^__^ Now answer my question.  
  
Isaac and Mia: o__O Why did Sheba send us here!?!?!  
  
You're not leaving are you?!?!  
  
Isaac and Mia: Oh yeah!!! (Both run off)  
  
GET BACK HERE!!!(Pulls out a rather large sword and chases them) 


	3. Chapter 3 Trap

Mia: You don't have to be so forceful. (Isaac and Mia are sitting in a steel cage)  
  
If I had said please would you've stayed?  
  
Isaac and Mia: Uhhhhhhh.....  
  
Thought so. ^__^ Don't worry you'll be let out as soon as-  
  
Isaac: This chapter is over?  
  
Nice try but no. As soon as this story is over.  
  
Isaac and Mia: o__O  
  
Now how about the disclaimer?  
  
Isaac and Mia: (Long pause)............  
  
(Clears throat)  
  
Isaac and Mia: She doesn't own Golden Sun, thank goodness!  
  
Ha ha....very funny.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Chapter 3 Trap  
  
Ivan slid down the crevice in the pillar. He looked around as Mia, landed next him. Isaac and Garet were currently three feet in front of the two. "I wonder how much further we need to go."  
  
"Who knows?" Isaac answered, shrugging, taking a right.  
  
"Do you think Felix lit the Lighthouse?" Mia walked closer to Isaac.  
  
"Well, at the Venus Lighthouse the ground shook right?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Perhaps Jupiter will do the same."  
  
"But the Mercury Lighthouse did no such thing." Ivan pointed out, stopping at a ladder.  
  
"I guess there goes your theory," Garet climbed behind the mage. The pathway split up two ways, one going right the other left.  
  
"Isaac," Mia beckoned the leader over. "Look." She pointed towards an empty chest surrounded by four foot tall blocks. "Felix was here."  
  
The adept nodded, "Let's go!" He ran, taking the left path. He skidded to a halt seeing two Macetails in front of the door way. He heard a shout and saw three Devil Scorpions blocking the other way.  
  
"Ice Horn!" Mia cast, huge spikes of ice fell from the sky impaling the two Macetails. She quickly raced around to one of Macetails, raising her Righteous Mace. Isaac smashed his Gaia Blade into the creatures face. It reeled in pain blood trickling down its nose. It swung around bringing its tail to Isaac's body. He brought his Mirror Shield up barley in time to block the mace. The momentum of the blow sent the Venus Adept slamming into the wall, knocking the air out of his lungs.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia shouted, her mace glowing white. "Blinding Smog!" she released a fog around Isaac's Macetail, clouding its vision. She ran over to him, "Isaac."  
  
"I'm fine," he smiled, getting up. The Gaia Blade shone gold and a replica of the blade shown high above the Macetail. It suspended above it for a split second before ending its life. Mia let out Blinding Smog on the last Macetail before smashing its skull.  
  
"Fireball!" small meteors rained down on the Scorpions, scorching their armor, but doing no apparent damage. "Storm Ray!" Ivan cast. Lighting circled the three electrifying them. Garet rushed forward, raising his Silver Blade, "Aqua Sock!" A column of water smashed into the middle Scorpion, just as his blade cut through it. Ivan nimbly dodged the pincher of the Scorpion. He cast Shine Plasma, crispifying the last two. The mage brought down his staff as hard as he could on the leg. It cried out, reaching at the mage, he stepped to the side, but lost his footing.  
  
"Ivan!" Garet cried, seeing his friend caught in the deadly grasp. He sliced at his Scorpion severing two of its legs. Ivan clenched his teeth, trying not to cry out as his captor squeezed. He tried using his Crystal Rod to pry himself out, but to no avail.  
  
"Aqua Sock!" Garet sliced the Scorpion's arm that held Ivan. It screamed backing up into a wall. Ivan gasped, a thin line of crimson around his waist appearing. Garet ended the battle as he cast Eruption. The two creatures were engulfed in the flames, incinerating them.  
  
Mia ran over, Isaac on her heels. "Ivan." She leaned over the mage, her hands held above the wound. A blue aura surrounded her hands, then Ivan's wound. "Ply," she whispered. Ivan gasped at the sudden chill on his waist, but it subdued and soon there wasn't any pain. He gently rubbed the area, and then stood up. "Thank you Mia."  
  
"Your welcome," she smiled.  
  
"Are you alright Ivan?" Isaac asked the youngest member.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Come on then," Garet ran to the door Isaac was heading before they were rudely interrupted.  
  
The four walked outside neither of them noticing the switch. Ivan came to a halt. Something was wrong, he could feel it. None of the others noticed he wasn't walking with them any more. He stood there contemplating on what it could possibly be, when....  
  
"Aaahhh!"  
  
"MIA!!"  
  
Ivan stared as Mia suddenly fell, the ground beneath her split in two, and Isaac jumped after her.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mia felt air blow by her and then solid ground. Her body hit the small platform knocking the wind out of her. The healer's head spun as she vaguely heard her name called, and saw a blur of blond, blue, and red.  
  
Isaac was the first to react. He jumped after her. He felt the rush of wind and then the ground hit hard on his right arm, landing next to Mia. He bounced just a bit and rolled away from her but straight towards the edge. The Venus Adept grabbed a hold of the platform before he fell off.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Isaac! Mia!" both Garet and Ivan yelled. Ivan knelt down. "Garet do we have a rope or something!?"  
  
"I'm looking, I'm looking!!" Garet retorted, rummaging through his pack.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Isaac!!" Mia crawled over to him, "Isaac are you okay?" Stupid question, she mentally told herself.  
  
"My right arm," Isaac answered, "I landed on it. I might have broken it."  
  
"Ivan! Garet!" she cried up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ivan! Garet!" the two heard Mia yell.  
  
"Are you two okay?" Garet yelled down to them.  
  
"I'm fine, but Isaac's arm maybe broken."  
  
"We have to find some way to get Isaac back up before he falls." Ivan stated.  
  
"Thank you Mister Obvious!!" Garet lashed out.  
  
"Shut up Garet!" Ivan yelled back. He took a deep breath settling his nerves.  
  
Garet relaxed, "Sorry Ivan I'm just-"  
  
"I know," Ivan accepted his apology. "Okay, we might have a chance if one of us jumps down there and-"  
  
"I don't think so." A voice said.  
  
"Who's there?!" Garet shouted, pulling out his Silver Blade, Ivan followed suite and gripped his Crystal Rod.  
  
A woman who appeared to be in her teens walked up followed by a large man. She wore clothes of red, black, and gray. She had pink skin, red eyes, and red, shoulder length hair. The man wore clothes of green, tan, and purple. He had light blond hair, almost white, and red eyes like the woman's.  
  
"I'm Karst," the woman smiled.  
  
The man gave a frown, "I'm Agatio." He seemed to study the two. "Karst, where's Isaac?"  
  
"What?!" She also noticed the one described to them wasn't there.  
  
"Why are you looking for Isaac?" Ivan asked.  
  
"He's done Karst a great wrong." Agatio answered, walking closer to them. Garet noticed that Agatio could out muscle him if they had to go one-on- one.  
  
"Wait!" Ivan said, stopping both of them. He recalled seeing those ears before, pointed out like elves in those fairy tales and those eyes. The Wind Adept noticed the scythe that the woman carried, also very familiar. "Did you know Saturos and Menardi?"  
  
"Yes," Karst hissed, "Menardi was my sister. We are from the same clan. The Fire Clan of the frozen land, Prox. I'm here to have my revenge."  
  
"Prox?" Ivan and Garet asked.  
  
"Yes Prox," Agatio smiled.  
  
"Enough!! Move aside." Karst ordered.  
  
"No way!" Garet yelled standing defenseivly. "You're here to kill Isaac, but I won't let you!"  
  
"Neither will I!" Ivan stepped forward.  
  
"Oh, will you let him hang there then?" Karst implied.  
  
The two looked back down where Isaac and Mia were.  
  
"So that's what you wanted." Ivan shouted. "You planted this trap so Mia would fall in," he paused, a smile crept on his face, "but you didn't expect Isaac to fall too, did you?"  
  
"Where is Alex!?!" Agatio yelled, his back turned to the three.  
  
"What?!" Karst said shocked.  
  
"He's not here!" Agatio stormed walking back.  
  
"Alex?" Garet and Ivan asked, both equally confused. "Why would he be here?" Garet asked.  
  
"I'm going to ring his-" Agatio stared, but his partner interrupted.  
  
"You can do that later. As soon as we get past these two brats and get to Isaac." Karst snickered. "Either he falls or we get to him before that, either way we'll get what we want."  
  
Before Garet or Ivan could ask what was meant by that last statement Karst and Agatio attacked.  
  
Little did any of them know of the five who heard it all. They quickly ran inside.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
How was that?  
  
Isaac: You call that a cliff hanger?  
  
Mia: Isaac don't get her angry!!  
  
Might want to listen to your girlfriend.  
  
Isaac: Where did you get that sword anyway?  
  
Uhhhhhhhh........  
  
Mia: I think it belongs to someone else (points)  
  
Who is it?  
  
(Link walks up) Give me that sword back.  
  
Oh boy if looks could kill! o__O Can't I keep it for a little bit longer.  
  
Link: No way! I need it for my new adventure.  
  
You're no fun. (Hands the Biggoron's Sword back)  
  
(Link walks away)  
  
Isaac and Mia: Well, that was interesting.  
  
Shut up.... 


	4. Chapter 4 Realizations

Hey peeps!!!  
  
Isaac: Who says 'peeps'?  
  
Shut up! (Pulls out a light sword)  
  
Mia: Isn't that the Swift Sword?  
  
Yup! And this time no one is here to claim it! ^__^  
  
Isaac and Mia: We're doomed!! o__O  
  
(Elrond from Eladriewen's Monty Python's: The Two Towers appears) Elrond: DOOOOOM!!!  
  
Wrong story!!  
  
Elrond: Doom?  
  
NO! (Hits him on the head with the blunt side of the sword)  
  
Elrond: x___x  
  
(Amaril from Eladriewen's Monty Python's: The Two Towers appears.) Amaril: Oh great how am I going to explain this to Eladriewen and Peter!?  
  
Beats me....  
  
Mia: You're sympathetic. (Rolls eyes)  
  
I know! ^__^ Hey Amaril while you're here would you do the disclaimer?  
  
Amaril: Why not.D. Wander doesn't own Pollen Jug.  
  
Isaac, Mia, and me: That's Golden Sun!! __  
  
Amairl: I'm outta here. (Drags unconscious Elrond away back to Eladriewen and Peter).  
  
Chapter 4 Realizations  
  
Mia could hear others talking to Ivan and Garet, but all her attention was on the golden hair adept hanging for life.  
  
"Isaac!" Mia cried. Her hands clasped around his wrist. She gave a yank, as hard as she could, but was unable to pull him up. "I can't pull you up!"  
  
"Mia, it's going to be okay." Isaac tried to reassure the angel. "I hear voices."  
  
Mia glanced up, then quickly back down, afraid if she looked away for more than a second Isaac would be gone. "I don't know who it is, but by the sounds their fighting."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivan ducked under another swipe of Karst's scythe. He had cuts running down his arms and upper body. Karst had a few bruises unfortunately his staff couldn't do much. He quickly used his staff to trip her, but she was just as fast as he. "I don't think so," both of their weapons collided. The mage pulled back and cast Shine Plasma. Purple lightning rained down on both Agatio and Karst. Garet had his own share of bruises. Agatio was a lot stronger then him and used his bare hands to fight. Garet added his own power, "Flare Storm!"  
  
A huge wall of fire wrapped it's self around their ememies scorching them. It swirled around them once more before vanishing into the air. Garet knew it wouldn't do much, both being of Mars alignment, but it may stall. He cast Protect on both him and Ivan, before charging in. Agatio blocked the sword attack with the metal gauntlets. He started pushing forwards, and Garet slid back. Ivan, noticing the fire adept was getting closer to the edge, knocked Karst inside her head, and cast, "Tornado!" A huge wind picked up, forming around Agatio, lifting him into the sky. It spun him around and around, until diminishing. The Fire Warrior fell down, and slowly got up.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Isaac, what are we going to do?" Mia asked, kneeling next to the edge.  
  
"I'm going to hang on and wait until Garet and Ivan come down." Isaac said.  
  
"But Isaac," Mia couldn't finish. She looked at him. What if Isaac couldn't hold? What if he loses his grip? What if...Mia's thought raced. "You shouldn't have jumped after me," Mia scolded. "You shouldn't have."  
  
"Mia, I couldn't leave you. I never would've lived with myself if something happened to you."  
  
"But Isaac..."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivan was exhausted. Heavily breathing he attacked. His staff connected with Karst's weapon. "I guess Jupiter Adepts aren't as smart as they seem. They never know when to give up!"  
  
Ivan backed up noticing her scythe glow red. "Death Scythe!" she swung at Ivan. The cold metal grazed his back, a gash forming. The death spell worked its magic upon the young boy. The color drained from his face, his eyes became dull. The Wind Adept slumped to the floor, his eyes half open. Karst wiped some blood from were Ivan hit her earlier.  
  
"Ivan!" Garet yelled.  
  
"Rising Dragon!" Agatio cast. A large fire in the shape of a dragon rose from the ground. It engulfed Garet sending him high into the air. The flames seared his body; he dropped his sword the hilt burning through his gloves. The dragon exploded while in mid air leaving Garet to fall back down. His body hit the stone balcony, the sound of something braking bones was clear. He laid there putting as much strength into lifting his body. He pushed himself into a kneeling position, but could go no further. Just as Agatio was about to finish him a voice rang in the air.  
  
"ISAAC!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mia knelt next to the blond adept, it was the only thing she could do. The sounds of battle echoed around the two, but she could careless. "Isaac, I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Sorry? There's nothing to be sorry for." Isaac whispered. "Mia, there's something I wanted to tell you. Ever since I laid my eyes on you in Imil, you've been in my thoughts."  
  
"Isaac," the Mercury Adept breathed.  
  
"Mia, I've thought about you everyday, I care for you so much. I can't bare the thought of you getting hurt."  
  
"Isaac, no don't-" Mia tried, she knew that he couldn't hold much longer. Tears gathered at her eyes.  
  
"Please Mia, let me finish." The Venus Adept pleaded. "I'm sorry I couldn't give my gift to you." He continued, "Mia, I love you. I've always loved you since we met. My love for you grew as we traveled, side by side. And yet I couldn't tell you. I'm so sorry I couldn't say this in a better time. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner." His own tears flowed down his face. Isaac's eyes became blurred by them. "I love you Mia."  
  
Mia's tears block most of her sight. Her vision was clear enough, though, to see Isaac's hand slip.  
  
"ISAAC!!"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac and Mia: O____O  
  
Uhhhhhhhhh............  
  
(Mia faints) Mia: x___x  
  
(Isaac stands for one more second then joins Mia on the floor) Isaac: x___x  
  
Wasn't expecting that....  
  
Isaac fans: HOW CAN YOU KILL ISAAC!?!?  
  
I'm in trouble. (Runs away with Isaac fans holding pitch forks, torches, and shovels, acting like an angry mob)  
  
HELP ME, SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
(Link walks up, back from his adventure. He looks around.) Link: What happened here?  
  
(In the background I come running by with the Isaac fans right behind me.)  
  
(Link notices) Link: I wonder what she did this time. (Turns to readers) For those of you who don't know I'm her muse.  
  
HELP ME, SAVE ME!!!!!!  
  
Link: I think I'll just say review, and introduce the next chapter.  
  
(Yells to Isaac fans) If I die then you won't know what happens!!!!  
  
(Isaac fans suddenly stop) Isaac fans: She's right.....We'll let you live and the next chapter had better be good!!  
  
Okay! Going right to work!! (Rushes towards computer to type up next chapter.)  
  
(Isaac fans sit around me, dealing out 'death' glares.)  
  
Link: Might as well as review. Nothing's going to happen....I hope. 


	5. Chapter 5 Love

Me, Isaac, Mia, and Isaac fans: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
Link: Since you're back, let me wake them.  
  
(I'm lying across the keyboards, drool sliding down to the keys. Isaac fans supporting themselves with pitch forks, shovels and burnt sticks...somehow...)  
  
Link: HEY WAKE UP!!!  
  
Me, Isaac, Mia, and Isaac fans: Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz.......  
  
Link: How the? (Shrugs) Maybe I have something in my pack... (Pulls out a bag and starts routing through it) There must be something in here...  
  
Isaac fan #1: (Sleepily) Isaac you're so brave.  
  
Isaac fan #2: (Also sleepily) Isaac you're so awesome.  
  
(Link digs deeper and Swords-A-Plenty magazine is thrown out. A poetry book is thrown followed by a rubber duck.) So that's where I put that thing... (Link pulls out his Ocarina and stuffs it in a different pocket. He pulls out a blow horn.) That'll do. (Presses the button making an ear piercing sound)  
  
Me, Isaac, Mia, and Isaac fans: O___O  
  
Link: Glad you're awake!  
  
My ears.......the pain!!!!  
  
Isaac fans: Chapter's done correct?  
  
(I back away) Yes....don't hurt me!  
  
Isaac fans: This is the writer....?  
  
Link, Mia, and Isaac: Yup  
  
Isaac fans: Pathetic. -__-  
  
Okay, who drooled all over the keyboard?!  
  
Link: You did.  
  
Oh...well...uhh...disclaimer please! (Goes to find towels.)  
  
Link: She doesn't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 5 Love  
  
Time slowed down for Mia it seemed as Isaac fell. Her body pressed against the cold platform to get maximum reach. Both her hands extended out to grasp the falling adept's hand. She closed her eyes, the tears flowing down. She felt something solid in her grasp, and it returned her grasp. Mia opened her eyes to see Isaac's hand in her own. His body weight slowly dragged her forward, time was back in pace.  
  
"Isaac you can't die!" Mia cried. "Don't leave me."  
  
"Mia you can't hold me! You'll fall too!" Isaac yelled.  
  
"I don't care! Isaac I love you too! I can't live with out you! I want to grow old with you. I want to meet your mother. I want to see the world or not with you!!" Mia spilled her emotions that she had kept inside. "Isaac you can't leave. I'll do anything I can to make sure you won't. I love you too much to have you die!" Mia braced her feet on the bricks. With all the strength she had she tugged. Her feet tried to find a foothold, but to no avail. Slowly she was joining Isaac.  
  
Isaac watched Mia trying to pull him up. Something broke inside of him, releasing new energy. He couldn't, no, he wouldn't leave Mia. Not now not ever. Isaac lifted his right arm, pain seared through his body, but he was oblivious. Mia felt his arm dig into hers. He clutched her arm, so hard she felt new tears. She clenched her teeth holding back the pain. The Mercury Adept focused all of her attention on Isaac. Slowly she pulled him higher until his head showed above the edge. The Venus Adept grabbed the edge and yanked the rest of his body up.  
  
In the next instant the two were panting heavily on the cold brick. "Isaac," Mia breathed. She knelt over him, shading his face. He was laughing, his eyes light. "Mia we did it! We did it!"  
  
The healer didn't respond vocally. She pressed her lips on Isaac's. He accepted the long awaited kiss. The kiss he dreamed of. Reluctantly she pulled away, but as she did he pulled her back. Mia's soft, velvet lips creased Isaac's own, carefully and tenderly. They pulled away, their blue eyes soft, shining. Isaac suddenly noticed a familiar face looking down at them. "Felix?!"  
  
"Am I interrupting?" Felix smiled a rare thing for him to do.  
  
Mia blushed and turned away from him. Isaac also blushed. Felix shook his head silently applauding his childhood friend. "Isaac I need the Mars Star."  
  
"Wha?"  
  
"Please. I must have it or-" Felix was cut off by a feminine voice. Neither of the two could hear what she said but by the looks of it Felix was unhappy. "I just need it."  
  
Isaac used his left, undamaged, arm to reveal the mythril bag he's carried ever since the fatal evening in Sol Sanctum. He glanced up at Felix. "I trust you Felix, but how are you going to get it?"  
  
To answer his question Felix produced a rope. A figure with blue hair in strange foreign clothes grasped the end of it, along with a man with white hair. The other Venus Adept shimmied down, landing lightly on his feet. He gave a nod in Mia's direction, and then took the Mars Star. Stuffing in his tunic Felix made his way up.  
  
Isaac stood with the help of Mia. A blue aura surrounded him as she cast Pure Ply. The adept gave a sigh, his right arm returning itself to the right position. All of his aches and pains left his body, leaving Isaac refreshed. "I could've-" Mia's mouth ceased any other words.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Garet watched as Karst, Agatio, Felix, and the adept called Picard leave. If he had enough strength he would've gone after all four and killed them, but he didn't. Besides he even if he could've, Jenna would never forgive him for killing her brother.  
  
"Garet you don't look so well," Jenna teased producing a green liquid.  
  
"Nice to see you too," Garet grunted as she pressed the Potion to his lips.  
  
Kraden pulled out of his pouch a glass vile, spilling his notes in the process. "Oh no! My notes!" He quickly gave the vile to Sheba and then kneeled to gather the pieces of paper. The Wind Adept shook her head and made her way toward Ivan. She laid his head on her knee, opened the vile, and let the Water of Life enter his mouth. Ivan's face regained its color, his eyes lightened. He blinked a few times before seeing her. "Sheba?"  
  
"Hello." She smiled. "Feeling better?"  
  
"Life is always better then death." He emphasized on always.  
  
Ivan and Garet turned to hear, "How about some rope?"  
  
"Isaac!" Both got up to see their friend fine and healthy. "Isaac you fox, you outwit death!" Garet laughed until hit in the head with Jenna's Glower Staff. "Garet you oaf, they need a rope!"  
  
"Yeah, yeah...." he grabbed the rope left by Felix. "Here it comes!" The rope danged in front of Isaac and his hands clasped it.  
  
"Mia grab on to my back." Isaac commanded. She did so, holding gently yet firm. The Venus Adept made his way up slowly. Garet, Jenna, Sheba, and Ivan held on to the other end of the rope. It slid slightly burning Jenna's, Sheba's and Ivan's hands.  
  
"I wish Picard was here," Jenna muttered, and heaved. Finally a golden head and blue head appeared. Garet held out his other hand, which Isaac took. With one final heave Isaac and Mia were safely on the upper platform.  
  
"Isaac are you feeling okay?" Ivan asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Isaac said, his eyes drifted towards Mia. "Mia helped me up."  
  
"Isaac!" Jenna yelled.  
  
"Jenna?" Isaac said. "Jenna!" He quickly got up and hugged his childhood friend. "Are you okay? Why did Felix need the Mars Star? How-"  
  
"Isaac," Mia placed a hand on his shoulder. "Please save the questions for later."  
  
"Yeah you're right." Isaac stood up, sliding his hand around her waist. "Like always," and planted a kiss on her head.  
  
Garet gave a whistle, "You go Isaac!"  
  
Ivan laughed at this, Sheba seemed lost. "Ivan, what is the big deal? I see that Isaac and Mia are in love, but what is the big deal?"  
  
"To make it short, Isaac couldn't tell Mia how he felt," Ivan pointed to them in name. "It seems that they opened their hearts to each other," replied to her.  
  
Jenna was the only one, not thrilled. Her heart shattered at this sight before her. As soon as sadness entered her heart, so did rage.  
  
"Jenna are you okay?" Sheba noticed.  
  
"I'm fine I'm...I'm just worried about Felix," Jenna said. It was the truth or at least half of the truth. The other half was she couldn't stand to see Isaac with his arms around...her...who ever she was. "I'm going to go check on them." She ran off before another word was said.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Isaac, when you were hanging you said something about a gift...?" Mia stated.  
  
"That's right! I completely forgot!" Isaac dug in his tunic searching for the bracelet. "I found it!" In his hand was the silver bracelet. Its sapphire jewels glinted.  
  
"Oh Isaac, it's beautiful!" Mia took it and placed it on her wrist.  
  
"Well, I had to find something worthy of your beauty." Isaac smiled.  
  
"Isaac flattery will get you no where," Mia scolded.  
  
"Oh really," he tried to wrap his arms around her but the healer had moved.  
  
"Not going to get me that easily."  
  
"Don't I get a thank you?"  
  
"Of course," Mia planted a kiss on him. "How's that?"  
  
"Perfect." Isaac whispered. Just as they were going to kiss again Garet's voice stopped them, "Did you guys forget about Felix and the others?"  
  
"Sorry Garet," Isaac apologized. His friend was not on for patience. "Let's go."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Jerks they got away!" Garet pointed out. Felix, Picard, Jenna, Sheba, Isaac, Mia, Ivan, and Garet were gathered on the top on the Jupiter Lighthouse.  
  
"Felix. Jenna." Isaac stepped forward, his hand on the Gaia Blade. If he had to fight he would. Garet and Mia followed their leader.  
  
"Isaac." Jenna said. Felix, Picard, and Sheba gripped their own weapons, but Ivan had other plans. He ran between Isaac's group and Felix's group. "Ivan what are you doing?" Mia asked.  
  
The young member shook his head, "Look neither of us are in state to fight. We should head back to Contigo and refresh ourselves."  
  
Isaac lowered his hand the others did the same. "Ivan's right. Felix met us back at Contigo, and don't think you can of run off again." The elevator on the right rose up. Isaac's group boarded the elevator, and it sank down.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac fans: HE'S ALIVE! ALIVE WE TELL YOU!!!!!!! ^_____^  
  
(Gives a BIG sigh of relief) Thank goodness you're all pleased.  
  
Isaac fans: Yes we are!!!!  
  
Isaac fan #1: But don't every try that again!!!!!  
  
(All Isaac fans give me 'death' glares)  
  
(Isaac and Mia embrace) We're alive and almost done with the torment!!!  
  
Hey!!! (glances towards Isaac fans) Right! Right! I'll never kill Isaac again! I promise! (Crosses fingers behind back)  
  
Isaac fans: Good. (They leave)  
  
Link: Close call.  
  
I know.  
  
Link: So...when are you going to ki-  
  
(I clamp my hand over his mouth) Shhhhhh.....don't say a word!  
  
(Link nods)  
  
Good. ^___^ Now please review!  
  
Link: Me?  
  
Not you! The readers!  
  
Link: You think they would actually read this far? (Raises and eyebrow)  
  
Uhhhhhhh.....one would! ^__^  
  
Link: Yeah, but she's your friend. She's inclined to.  
  
NO SHE'S NOT!!!!  
  
Link: Awwww s-  
  
(Isaac and Mia still embracing)  
  
No cussing!!!!!!!  
  
Link: I was going to say 'shoot' and 'I'm in trouble.'  
  
Just review.....-___- 


	6. Chapter 6 Reunion

(Isaac and Mia still embracing)  
  
Link: Uhhhhhhhhhhhh.....how long are they going to be like that?  
  
Who knows.... (Shrugs) Thanks to the people who reviewed and a note. For those who read these author notes-  
  
Link: Which are completely uncalled for.  
  
(Clears throat) Like I was saying, and are concerned for what I said-  
  
Link: You mean about ki-  
  
(Covers his mouth) I told you NEVER talk about that!  
  
(Isaac and Mia look at us) Isaac: What was that?  
  
Nothing!!! ^__^ Absolutely nothing!!! Nothing to concern yourself over!!!  
  
(Link mutters something because my hand is still over his mouth)  
  
Isaac and Mia: Riiiiiiiiiiggggggghhhhhhhttttttt.................... (They return to embracing each other and kissing)  
  
Like I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted, no need to worry...just yet....that'll happen in another story. That is if the next two are such a success as this one!!!  
  
Link: Right, so.....  
  
I believe that's all....oh disclaimer.  
  
Link: She doesn't-(stops.) don't you think they would know by now tha-  
  
Just say it!  
  
Link: Fine, fine touchy!!! She doesn't own Golden Sun.  
  
Chapter 6 Reunion  
  
Isaac's group waited in the empty house at the edge of the town. Ivan was sitting closest to the door. He was twirling his Crystal Rod in one hand. Garet was pacing the floor, if he did it long enough he would create a nice divot in it, right through the multi colored rug. Isaac was standing at the edged of the rug with his angel in his arms. She was humming a lullaby that her mother used to sing before she passed away.  
  
The door opened, revealing Felix and his group. They quickly filed in taking their place opposite of Isaac. Jenna glanced at Isaac and her again. The same feelings sprung anew.  
  
"I'm glad you came Felix." Isaac said, as soon as they were all situated.  
  
"All right, let's hear what he has to say for himself!" Garet stated, straight to the point.  
  
"What can he say Isaac," Jenna answered, almost stumbling over his name. Her mind half concentrated half not. "Has Felix ever harmed you? Fought against you?"  
  
Sheba spoke in Felix's defense now, "He's been avoiding you, but he never had any intention of fighting you or anything...."  
  
Mia looked square at Felix, sizing him up. "He helped us out back at the Jupiter Lighthouse, don't forget."  
  
"True," Ivan said. "Isaac and Garet have been worrying about Jenna nonstop. How could she run away like that?"  
  
Picard took a step forward, drawing attention, "She was afraid that if we met, we would be forced to fight...She didn't want that."  
  
Isaac bowed his head in shame for not even once considering that fact. "I know that, now..." He looked back up, "But that doesn't explain why you're doing this..."  
  
Kraden cleared his throat all of the attention turned to him. "Felix betrayed his hometown, Vale...That's why he hasn't been able to face you, Isaac." The scholar walked to the front of the room, between the two groups, "Felix had hoped to play the villain alone, without getting Jenna or me involved..."  
  
"He betrayed Vale? Kraden what are you talking about?" Garet asked.  
  
"Have you forgotten Garet?" Kraden asked, mentally sighing at his slowness. "He conspired to steal the Elemental Stars and fire the beacons of the four lighthouses."  
  
"That's what Saturos and Menardi were trying to do..." Mia spoke.  
  
"Why were you helping them?" Ivan inquired.  
  
Before Felix could answer his sister did, "Our parents' lives were at stake! We had to help!!"  
  
Garet and Isaac gasped at the news. Garet was the fist to recover, "Parents? But...your parents died three years ago, in that storm..."  
  
Kraden shook his head slowly, "That night, Saturos and his men had raided Sol Sanctum...The storm was their doing."  
  
"Garet, you saw two strangers that night-Saturos and Menardi," Jenna explained further. "They were the only survivors of Saturos's raiding party."  
  
Isaac and Garet were tossed into shock for the second time so far. Kraden continued, "They had failed to solve the mystery of Sol Sanctum. In doing so, they triggered the storm."  
  
"Everyone thought that you were killed by that boulder Felix," Jenna led off topic. "I can't tell you how glad I was to find you alive!" She wrapped her arms around him for a quick hug, and then backed off.  
  
"In fact, nobody was killed by the boulder that day!" Kraden stated with a large smile.  
  
"So that means..." Isaac slightly frowned, deciding if what he heard really meant that...  
  
Ivan spoke to confirm the statement Kraden just said, "Wait a minute...Did you just say nobody was killed by that boulder?"  
  
Mia looked at Isaac's face. "But what about Isaac's dad? And Jenna and Felix's parents? I thought they'd died that day!"  
  
"I'm not so sure now..." her love looked straight at Kraden.  
  
"Yes! If Felix survived, Kyle and the others have as well..." Karden's smiled widened, if possible.  
  
"Why didn't you tell us?" Mia looked to Felix now, "We could have worked together to save your parents, couldn't we?  
  
Felix shook his head. "They were too powerful at that time."  
  
Ivan nodded, "He's right. It would have been impossible."  
  
"There's more to it than that. He had another reason to light the lighthouse beacons," Kraden said. His smile faded into a frown, "Unless the lighthouse beacons are all lit, Weyard will eventually be destroyed."  
  
Isaac stared in confusion, "Destroyed? But...how? Why?"  
  
Picard confirmed what Kraden said, "King Hydors, ruler of Lemuria, says that our world is steadily shrinking."  
  
"What?!" Garet, Isaac, Mia, and Ivan, stared at them in shock.  
  
"Elemental energy drives the growth of civilization. Without it, we and our world will wither." Sheba finished.  
  
"All that because the lighthouses aren't illuminated?" Mia asked.  
  
"According to my research, that seems to be the case." Kraden answered.  
  
"But..." Garet enter the conversation, "once the lighthouses are all lit, you said the world would end anyway!"  
  
"That might be true, too...But if we do nothing, the world will definitely end."  
  
"Wait for the end of the world to come or wind up accidentally triggering it ourselves...What a choice..." Isaac's grip tightened around Mia's waist. The Mercury Adept responded by squeezing his hands.  
  
"Nothing is certain. There is no way to prevent the world from reaching its natural end." Kraden added. "However, we can fight to save the world from withering away due to the actions of men."  
  
"And, Felix, you knew this? You were helping them because you knew what was happening?" Garet asked.  
  
Felix nodded. "At first I was only lighting the lighthouses to save our parents. Later, as I traveled and met Picard, I discovered more of the truth."  
  
"How?" Ivan asked. Another questioned tugged at his mind. "Picard, are you really from Lemuria?"  
  
"Picard was wrongly accused of a crime. We cleared his name, and in return he promised to take us to Lemuria."  
  
"Yes," Picard answered. "I am a Lemurian."  
  
"But why did you leave your home?" Mia asked this time.  
  
"King Hydors sent me on a quest. A quest to see if our suspicions were true. Our hypothesis was that the world was slowly shrinking. We were able to confirm this by the map I had kept through my travels."  
  
Isaac frowned at his fellow adept, "Felix, why did you wait so long to tell me? I would have helped you..."  
  
Kraden shook his head once more, "You wouldn't have done it before, Isaac...It would have meant violating the sacred teachings of Vale."  
  
"Now that we know all of this, shouldn't we be going?" a familiar voice to one and all rang.  
  
"Hamma!" Mia smiled warmly.  
  
"Hello again..." Hamma nodded in acknowledgement. Her violet eyes rested on Isaac and Mia briefly.  
  
"Hamma! You...know Isaac? And his companies too?" Kraden blinked a few times.  
  
"We met at the temple on the edge of the Lamakan Desert..." Isaac explained just as she said, "I'm Hamma, descendant of the Anemos."  
  
All nine companies stared at her in disbelief. New respect flushed their eyes. "I was born in Contigo, and I inherited the power of the Anemos."  
  
"Hey..." Garet said, "We just got into Contigo, and we found out this is where Ivan was born!"  
  
"Yes," Mia nodded, "We also learned that he's got a sister!"  
  
Sheba locked eyes with Hamma, "Sister...You don't mean..."  
  
Hamma slightly frowned, but it was there in a flash and gone, "That would be me, yes."  
  
Ivan took a step forward. Questions raced his mind that needed, wanted, answers. Hamma held a hand out. "Not now, Ivan...This isn't the time." She saw the deep sadness in his eyes because of her quick rejection. His violet eyes burned suddenly.  
  
"Why not!?" He almost shouted. "Why tell me now of all times!? Why didn't you say anything at the temple!?" His sister remained silent so he continued, "You have said nothing over these past years. If you're not going to answer those questions I want, no, I deserve an explanation."  
  
"Oh do you," Hamma raised a lavender eyebrow. "Do you really deserve my answer after that out burst? Do you deserve it when you have the fate of Weyard is resting in your hands and you reject it out of your mind for personal gains?"  
  
A deadly silence fell over the house. The younger Jupiter Adept lowered his head in shame. She was right. He was being selfish when Weyard was the most important topic at hand. But he couldn't help himself....  
  
Hamma slowly shook her head her eyes focused on his small frame. "Ivan, if I had come to you earlier you would be searching answers to questions unattainable at that time. You never would have met Isaac, and he in turn would never have gotten this far. In fact if you had never met Isaac, Garet, or Mia, Saturos and Menardi would have succeeded in lighting the three lighthouses in half the time that Agatio and Karst have."  
  
She gave a small smile, "Ivan, I'm sorry I had to be harsh." Hamma walked closer to him. When she was in front of him, she rested her hands on his slim shoulders. Ivan looked up, his matching violet eyes on the verge of tears. "Listen, when this is all done how about you and I share two whole days and I'll tell you everything I remember of mother and father. Is that alright? Brother?"  
  
Ivan stared at his one and only sister. "Brother..." two single tears rolled down his cheeks. "Yes," and he embraced her. Hamma returned it. She had long waited for this day when she and he would be reunited as family, not strangers, not friends, but family. Hamma slowly pulled away and turned to the others, one arm on her young brother.  
  
"Three lighthouses have been lit..." the older Jupiter Adept started. "The elements have been thrown out of balance. Jupiter is growing stronger, and the north grows colder with every passing moment. You must hurry to Mars Lighthouse. Ignite its beacon, before all of Weyard freezes..."  
  
Jenna was the first to speak, "Mars Lighthouse? Agatio has the Mars Star. He's on his way to light it now!"  
  
Hamma was surrounded by blue rings as she used Psynergy to look at Agatio and the Mars Lighthouse. "I doubt they will be able to light the Mars beacon...."  
  
Picard now questioned her, "Why's that?"  
  
More rings of Psynergy wrapped around her. "There is a powerful force that does not want to see Mars rekindled. You will fail as well...unless you pool your strengths together and fight as one."  
  
Kraden jumped, "This is bad. We have to go...now!!"  
  
"I had hoped that you would feel that way..." Master Hamma smiled at the old man's energy. "I've prepared a gift for you, to aid you on your way to Mars Lighthouse. I must leave you now, but we will meet at the inlet." She turned to leave and flashed a smile at Ivan.  
  
As soon as she was gone Jenna took the chance to pick up where they left off. "I'm sorry we left Venus Lighthouse without seeing you...I'm sorry for making you worry..." She saw Isaac and Garet nod to her apology. She quickly flashed a smile and turned to her brother. "Maybe when this is all over, we can all go on a trip together."  
  
"Hey, Jenna, you sure seem calm, considering that we're racing to meet our enemies..." Sheba laughed, everyone's spirits lifting.  
  
Mia gave a sigh, "I'm just relieved that we've sorted our differences..."  
  
Picard gave a nod. "Me too...We could not have stood divided against a common foe."  
  
"Yeah, I guess I'm a little happy that we're not going to have to beat Felix up." Garet frowned.  
  
"And what's that supposed to mean!?" Jenna glared at him. "Are you saying you wanted to kill my brother!?"  
  
Before the argument could take the path towards broken bones and burns Isaac cut them off. "Listen, this is your quest Felix...We're just doing what we can to help out..."  
  
Jenna gave a huff of air and turned to Felix, "Aren't you happy?"  
  
"Yes," Felix smiled at his baby sister.  
  
"Everything's finally come together...This is how it was meant to be, Felix." Kraden reassured. "But Hamma's waiting for us. Let's go to our ship!"  
  
As the nine made their way to the ship Sheba asked a question directed to Isaac and the others. "How did you get here anyway?"  
  
"We came by the ship Babi gave us." Ivan answered.  
  
"Babi?" Picard asked. "He gave away the Lemurian ship?"  
  
"Yes, he gave it to us so we would find Lemuria for him." Isaac answered. "He was running dangerously low on drout."  
  
"This is great we have two ships!" Jenna exclaimed.  
  
"Well..." Ivan hesitated. "Not really."  
  
"What!?" Felix, Jenna, Sheba, and Picard asked all at the same time.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
That was long!!!!!!!!!  
  
Link: It's not that long.  
  
Oh shut up....  
  
Link: But it really wasn't!!  
  
Hey I typed in front of my computer for thirty minutes with my Gameboy Advance's batteries running!!!  
  
Link: Thirty minutes....yeah that's real long.....  
  
Shut up. So, yeah sorry Felix didn't talk much. I hope I got the thing Babi needs right. You know the "drout" thing, potion....whatever it's called.....  
  
Isaac: So what happened to the ship?  
  
Mia: Don't know. The producers never put that in the game.  
  
Isaac: I wonder why...  
  
Link: Cheap? Maybe it was just too much graphics to do...or maybe-  
  
Oh, stop on the theories would you? Besides, I'm on the job!! ^__^  
  
Isaac and Mia: o__o That's what we're afraid of!!!  
  
Hey come on!! I did a pretty good job with the whole Jupiter Lighthouse thing if I do say so myself.  
  
Isaac: That's your opinion.  
  
Hey!!!!  
  
Mia: How much longer must we suffer!?  
  
One or two more chapters.  
  
Isaac and Mia: YAY!!! FREEDOM IS COMING!!!!!!!  
  
Geez, aren't you guys sorry to leave... (Rolls eyes) 


	7. Chapter 7 Shipwreck

Sorry it took so long to post this up. I have had little time to write. I finished a project and now I have a stupid paper due....it's not fair........Savvy!!!  
  
Link: Wrong movie....  
  
Isaac: We're not even in a movie!!  
  
Mia: Is she okay?  
  
Savvy!!!  
  
Link: I blame it on writing these stories.  
  
Hey!!  
  
Link: You need to concentrate more on school.  
  
AHHHH!!! EVIL!!!!!!! (Runs off screaming)  
  
(Isaac, Mia, and Link watch me run around for at least an hour before collapsing)  
  
Isaac: Well, that was amusing...I guess.  
  
Mia: So....now what?  
  
Link: I guess the disclaimer...  
  
Isaac, Mia, and Link: She doesn't own Golden Sun (All three hold up peace signs)  
  
Chapter 7 Shipwreck  
  
Ivan sat in the crow's-nest on the Lemurian ship. They had been sailing for weeks with little sigh of Felix. At the earlier towns they had stopped at there was talk of three people in a rush. As Isaac and them continued they heard rumors of a Raider with strange powers held in Madras. But when they reached Madras the 'raider' was gone, his name cleared by a group of three with strange powers, no doubt it was Felix. The Jupiter Adept pulled out a folded piece of paper from his pocket. Slowly he unfolded it revealing a worn map. He used one hand to keep the map down while the over traced a finger on it. The wind blew as if trying to tear the map away from the adept's grip.  
  
"Hey Ivan, any idea where we are?" Isaac called up. He was positioned at the wheel of the Lemurian ship, but instead of a wheel there was a black orb. The Lemurian's had decided to rely on their Psynergy instead of the wind and sea. That was Ivan's explanation at least. Ivan traced a finger along the map, "We should be a few miles away from the continent Atteka."  
  
"Okay!" Isaac yelled up. He slowly moved his hands over the black orb Iodem had given. He was concentrating on feeding his Psynergy that he didn't notice the black clouds forming.  
  
After telling the Venus Adept where they were he folded the map up and slipped it into its pocket. Ivan glanced up. His brow furrowed as he saw the black clouds. The wind blew into his face, whipping his short blonde hair behind him. The wind howled louder and Ivan could sense that the storm was coming, a big one and fast.  
  
"Isaac!" he called down, but the wind carried beyond the leader's hearing. "ISAAC!!" Ivan tried again. This time blue eyes locked onto his violet ones. The Earth Adept gave a nod and waved franticly at him. Ivan understood what he wanted. He needed to get out of the crow's-nest, now.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"GARET!!" Isaac stomped his foot against the wooden deck incase his voice didn't reach. Soon the door flew open and both Garet and Mia rushed out.  
  
"ISAAC!" Garet bellowed, even his loud voice was barely heard. He saw Isaac's mouth move but the words were gone. Isaac pointed upwards were the two saw Ivan working his way down. The Fire Adept quickly rushed to Ivan's help. He was at least half way down, but progress was slow. And then the storm hit.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivan closed his eyes as the wind blew fiercer then before, threatening to blow the young boy off. His grip tightened on the rope, his knuckles turning white. The rain soaked his clothes so that they were sticking to him. Shivers ran up his spine, but Ivan forced his way down. Below he could see Garet his arms out stretched. Ivan immediately knew what was expected. He was eleven feet from the deck, and it would be risky but it was better then up here....maybe. The Wind Adept let go of the rope ladder, and fell....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac was blinded by his hair, wild from the wind, and the rain pelting his body. The black clouds blotted out the sun. His golden scarf whipped behind him, as if brought to life. He heard Mia shout, but what he didn't know. She pointed behind them just as a flash of lightning lit the sky and Isaac saw a huge wave heading for the deck. But that wasn't the worst. Ivan had jumped and didn't see the wave. The wave crashed on the deck. Isaac braced himself, hands clutching the handle bars installed next to the Black Orb. None of the four had any idea of why the Lemurians had put those there. Garet had thought they lost their minds, and if that was true Isaac was extremely glad. Water sloshed on the deck as it drained over the side. Isaac looked quickly to where Mia was....or had been. His cerulean eyes locked to where Ivan and Garet were. Nothing. None of them had time to grab on to something. A flash of lightning and brought Isaac's attention forward. In that brief second he had seen a pillar of stone. Probably a mile long and half as wide at water level, becoming thinner near the top. The Venus Adept knew what he ahd to do. He yanked the Black Orb out of its place. The Lemurian ship gave a huge lung, causing Isaac to hit the railing. The wooden railing broke under the pressure of his body. Splinters fell over into the water, lightning flashed, as Isaac held onto the deck, but the water was loosening it. The wind howled in his ears, he stuffed the orb into the Mythril Bag next to the Mars Star, and let go......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Garet had been thrown off forward and slightly to the right of the ship, just like Isaac had predicted and now was frantically searching for one of the others, particularly Ivan, him being relatively smaller, and physically weaker. The Fire Adept was suddenly pulled down by the raging water. The cold ocean pierced his skin, chilling him to the bone. A few bubbles of air escaped his lungs. Garet desperately worked his way to the surface. Even with his psychical strength it was difficult. His lungs felt like busting if they didn't receive air soon. Lucky his head finally broke the surface before he passed out.  
  
He gasped for the air, his lungs working. Garet looked around just as a flash of lightning lit the sky, and he saw something....yellow? The powerful adept pushed his body towards were he had seen it. Another flash of light showed it was indeed yellow, and green. Ivan! The thought flashed through his head in a spilt second. He worked faster to help the young boy before anything happened.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivan had jumped right when the wave hit and carried him overboard. The ocean pushed him down and down, threatening to end his life. By a stroke of luck, the water let up enough for him reach the surface. Ivan, gasping for air, looked around for the ship. Lightning flashed and he turned behind him just to see saw it crash in to the large pillars of rock. "ISAAC!! GAR-" he was cut off as another wave dragged him down. Ivan quickly fought against the pressure as best as he could, and finally breathed air.  
  
He cast a look around and saw splinters of wood from the Lemurian ship. There goes our ride, Ivan thought miserably. The water sucked him down again, but it wasn't deep, thank Luna and Sol. The Jupiter Adept broke the surface and saw a piece of wood about half as big as he was. Ivan swam the best he could towards it. His arms locked around the top of the board. For now he was okay. Suddenly a huge wave appeared, shredding Ivan's hopes of remaining afloat. He braced himself the best he could, but it was useless. Ivan lost his grip, and was dunked under. The water toyed with him, sending him in circles, flips, and twists. His lungs burned as the few precious bubbles of air escaped. The young adept felt himself losing consciousness. The water lessened as if sensing him giving up, mocking him. Ivan was too weak to fight back, and his vision was clouding. Before he slipped into darkness he felt strong arms around him....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Mia felt the water push her forward. Her lungs felt hot, and she was unable to fight the current. Her booted feet brushed by something, then her hands. It was cold, smooth, and hard. The Mercury's mind couldn't figure what it was and didn't have time. The water pushed her further away from the ship and her friends. For about a second the pressure lessened. Mia took this chance and broke the surface taking a deep breath. Rain blinded her as she searched for her friends. "ISAAC!! GARET!! IVAN!!" she screamed. Thunder answered her, and then lightning. There, in that second, she saw Garet and Ivan. The young boy seemed unconsciousness, drifting on the wood. The Mars Adept was pushing Ivan, making his way towards....shore! Mia could barley see the dark outline of the beach. Lightning flashed giving confirmation that it was the shore. She looked behind her. Searching, particularly, for a blonde Venus Adept. Thunder roared above her, lightning, and she saw Isaac's head rise from the water.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac worked his way up, back to the precious air. He gasped, and looked around, but before he could see anything he was pulled under. His body was tossed and turned. His hands brushing against the same thing Mia had. The Earth Adept was pushed past the solid form, and was tossed again. His lungs burned, and his body was chilled to the bone. He needed to get to the surface, and to dry land. But his first priority was to see if his friends were safe.  
  
Once he was above his eyes focused through the rain and the wind. The light from the storm allowed him to see Ivan and Garet safely ashore, but where was his angel? The Adept looked frantically around, and finally he was able to see the outline of her. Isaac swam the best he could towards his angel. As soon as he reached her, she was in his arms. "ISAAC WE HAVE TO GET TO SHORE!" she shouted in his ears. He nodded and they began their way to the shore. The storm and water had other ideas it seemed. The storm took a dangerous path, winds grew harsher, and the water stronger, the rain pelting on them like pebbles as it pushed them away.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"ISAAC!! MIA!!" Garet yelled, seeing his friends pushed away from safety. Ivan was safely on the shore, and still unconscious the when they had landed. His main focus was the two friends still in that threatening storm. Being a Fire Adept he wasn't able to help, his psynergy weak towards water. Garet's arms and legs ached from the strain of pushing against the water. What could he do? His body was already pushed through its limits. "Isaac...Mia..." he whispered, believing he had failed them. His spiky red hair drooped from the weight of water. His hair portrayed what his spirits were. Suddenly he saw a bight purple light from behind him.....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Ivan was focusing all of his psynergy on the storm. His hands held forth like he was casting a spell. "Gust! Breeze! Zephyr! Smog!" he called his Djinni. "Kite! Squall! Luff! Come forth! I need your help!!" Seven flashes of violet light appeared, leaving seven small wind creatures. Two were on Ivan's shoulders. Two more were next to his feet. One sat on his head, and the final two sat on his wrists. "Please I need your strength!" Ivan pleaded. Seven small nods and all of them were wrapped in purple light. A small gust started. It gathered strength swirling faster and faster around them. It grew larger and larger.  
  
The cyclone flew towards the black clouds, creating a wind tunnel that expelled the clouds. Blue sky peeked from behind the black clouds. The cyclone created a long clear line between the storm. A few chirps singled that Ivan's Djinni were losing power. "Hold on. Please!" Ivan said. "Just a little longer...."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac held a death grip on Mia. Each holding each other for support and reassurance. The water sucked them down, turning threatening to tear them apart. Isaac's hands were losing its grip on Mia's. The Mercury's grip tightened and moved to his arms. He, in return, pulled her closer. The ocean strengthened, pulling, pushing. Suddenly the ocean calmed. The pressure had stopped. Both adepts swam to the top, breathing the air. Isaac turned to Mia with a confused look. She also wore the same expression. Mia looked around and gasped as did Isaac. There was a strip of blue sky straight above them, the water calm, soothing. But around them the storm brewed strong, angered. A cyclone was pushing against the storm clouds, keeping them at bay. At the source of the winds was Ivan.  
  
"ISAAC!! MIA!! HURRY!!" Garet's voice was heard crisp and clear. Mia's eyes widened as she saw the cyclone whirling around Ivan and his Djinni, along with a purple aura. They quickly raced towards the shore. Ivan's concentration was dwindling. The strip of clear sky was thinning out, the storm taking its rightful place once again. Isaac was the first to feel the soiled, soft sand beneath. He pulled Mia up giving a huge grin, resembling one Garet might give. "You guys made it!" the large adept pulled them into a hug.  
  
"It's okay Garet!" Mia giggled. "But how did Ivan do that?"  
  
"Ivan!" the Mars Adept dropped them both, letting them on what would be sore bottoms. "Ivan!" He ran over to the fallen Wind Adept. Ivan's face was pale, his eyes closed. The seven Djinni were no where to be found, having spent all their energy on the storm. Garet kneeled next to him, carefully picked up Ivan, cradling him as if he was a porcelain doll.  
  
Mia placed her head next to his mouth and nose. Small, warm, breaths were creasing her cheek. "He's alive," she smiled. "He must be exhausted."  
  
"Are you sure?" Garet asked.  
  
The Water Adept nodded. The Fire Adept stood up still holding Ivan in his arms. "But he used so much psynergy...."  
  
"Hmmmm...." Isaac quickly took the lead towards the north. "We have to find a Sanctum, quickly..." The Venus Adept broke into a run, closely followed by Garet carrying Ivan, and Mia....  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Ivan was brought to the Great Healer and he stated that he was over exhausted. It would take a while for him to heal completely, but luckily we were near the Jupiter Lighthouse so its power helped the process quicken." Isaac finished. "It took two days and all the while it rained."  
  
"That's right." Picard said, "The rain did prevent us from reaching the lighthouse sooner."  
  
"Strange that it rained preventing us from continuing on while, Ivan healed." Felix mused.  
  
"Oh Felix, just forget it." Jenna said. "At least that explains it all."  
  
"Indeed." Sheba nodded, "Master Hamma said she was waiting for us at the inlet. We had better hurry!"  
  
"Of course! I totally forgot!!" Felix slapped his hand to his head. Without another word he raced ahead.  
  
"Felix!" Jenna yelled running after him, followed by Picard, Sheba, Garet, and Ivan. Mia kissed Isaac and ran after the others laughing merrily. Isaac stood his ground for one second smiling, then ran towards the rest of their quest.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Link: Okay, that chapter's done.  
  
Isaac: Does this mean it's time to let us go?  
  
Not on your life!  
  
Mia: Oh, you're awake....  
  
Yes, thank you.... (Stands up) So.....what did I miss?  
  
Isaac: Nothing....when are you letting us go?  
  
Oh....say one more chapter!  
  
Mia: Well it's only one more....promise?  
  
Yeah, yeah I promise.  
  
Link: Like how you promised that yo-  
  
(Stomps on Link's foot)  
  
Link: OUCH!!!! o___O  
  
Mia: What was he going to say?  
  
Nothing...nothing at all...  
  
Isaac: I seriously doubt that.  
  
(Smiles innocently) Would I lie to you?  
  
Isaac: Do you really want me to answer that?  
  
If you do you'll regret it....  
  
Mia: Ugh, please review so that she'll release us!!!  
  
One more thing, the things that Isaac and Mia passed by were those light gray smooth stones of the game that you can only go over when you can hover the ship. Also I'm sorry if it's not accurate the whole sea thing, and what not. I hope you understand what I'm saying. I'll clear it up in the next chapter. Okay review! 


	8. Chapter 8 Sunset

Okay, so....yeah. One review it said it was hard to keep up with the whole thing and that it was confusing. So, I'm here to say that most of it is supposed to happen simultaneously. Most of it. Key word: MOST. Not all.  
  
Isaac: If you're done can we say the disclaimer?  
  
Wow you're actually offering to!  
  
Isaac: Only because we want to get out of here as soon as possible.  
  
Oh.....well F.Y.I. this is the last chapter.  
  
Mia: Really!?  
  
Isaac and Mia: HURRAY!!! FREEDOM!!  
  
Oh shut up and say the disclaimer.  
  
Isaac and Mia: She doesn't own Golden Sun!  
  
Chapter 8 Sunset  
  
Felix, Picard and Ivan were currently inside the Lemurian ship, debating where to go. The ship sailed smoothly, as Garet feed his Psynergy. Sheba was in the crow's-nest being the lookout. Jenna was with her keeping her company. Isaac and Mia, the lovers, were at the back of the ship, enjoying the setting sun. It had been a few days since they left Contigo. "Master Hamma said to go straight north." Felix traced his finger.  
  
"Yes, but first we need to get supplies." Picard added his own finger, "The closest town would be the Shaman Village."  
  
"Yes, but will it have the right supplies?" Ivan questioned, resting his hand under his chin.  
  
"What do you mean?" Felix stared at the Wind Adept.  
  
"Well what I mean is this." Ivan paced around the table. "When Karst and Agatio confronted Garet and me she said they were from the frozen lands of Prox." The two nodded. "By her definition I would guess Prox is full of ice and snow. A deadly land were one might freeze to death if not properly equipped."  
  
Picard and Felix nodded, "So what you're saying is that we may need winter clothes. And that the Shaman Village may not have them."  
  
"Precisely," Ivan looked over the map, "we have to find a possible town that would have winter clothes."  
  
Picard and Felix joined him. Before long Felix was able to find a small town. It was at the edge of Angara, along the shore. "It's called Loho. Perhaps they will have our supplies."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Sheba watched as Jenna slowly climbed down the ladder. She was glad Jenna had spent time with her. Being a look out was a lonely job. Ivan had sent her a telepathic message, saying that she should keep an eye out for a village at the edge of a shore. The female Fire Adept had climbed down to give Garet a heads up. Now she was alone, watching for any signs of civilization. As she gazed out her thoughts turned to what has happened so far.  
  
Isaac and the others had joined them without a big fight, which she was grateful for. Ivan found his sister, Isaac and Mia had found love, and she had made four new friends. The Jupiter Adept looked towards the lovers. A sigh escaped her lips. She was extremely happy for them, after all love was the greatest thing to see and experience, but there was one thing bothering her. It was Jenna. It was obvious that the Mars Adept had a huge crush on the Venus Adept. Isaac, though, had taken Mia, a Mercury Adept, and Sheba was afraid of what measures Jenna might take. The Wind Adept decided that she would keep a close eye on Jenna and Mia.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Isaac and Mia were staring at the sunset. Its rays of orange, yellow, and red coloring the ocean, creating a rippled reflection of itself. They had been talking about future plans, their own and others. Picard was planning on returning to Lemuria. His uncle was now living alone. Picard promised he would visit them no matter what. Ivan was going to live with his sister Hamma and catch up on things. The young boy seemed to have taken on a light mood since Contigo. Sheba was invited to stay in Vale as long as she wants. She took the offer, saying that she first had to visit Lalivero, and show Faran that she was alright.  
  
Felix, Jenna, and Garet were all going back to Vale. Soon Felix and Jenna would be a family again. They would rebuild the Inn, after the destruction of Vale three years ago the villagers had pitched together and built a small house for Jenna to live in. The Inn would soon be up and running again. And Garet? He would help the rebuilding.  
  
Isaac and Mia would return to Imil. The Mercury Adept had to train Justin and Megan in the arts of healing. The angel had promised it would only take about two months to three. Before they were to return to Vale, Mia wanted to make sure that Imil was in safe hands. Even if Hermes Water was flowing she wanted to know that there would be healers to aid them. Isaac kept his thoughts about marriage to himself. In fact he planned on proposing to her as soon as they returned to Vale. Dora, Isaac's mother, would be thrilled to see her son in love. And his father? Kyle wouldn't be happier, so Isaac guessed.  
  
"I love you my angel," Isaac whispered into her ear.  
  
"I love you." Mia answered and pressed her lips against his.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Thanks Jen," Garet said as he turned away from the adept. She had just told him that Sheba will direct him when the time comes. Jenna smiled at the big oaf. It seemed like ages since the last time she heard his voice. It really had been a few months. "No problem," she smiled back. Jenna quietly walked away, leaving Garet to himself. The smile faded as she saw a glimpse of Isaac and Mia.  
  
The Fire Adept quietly made her way towards them. Neither of them noticing her. Jenna flattened against the wooden wall, careful not to make a sound. The two were kissing each other. A perfect picture to any one, but not to Jenna. Her brown eyes filled with fire. It should be me he's kissing not her, she thought bitterly. Her eyes narrowed, the fire staying. I'll find a way to get them apart. Then Isaac will be mine...., Jenna promised herself. She took one more look at the two then left to her cabin she shared with Sheba and Mia. The door closed with a soft click. The Mars Adept made her way towards the bed to the left. She sat on it her mind racing with different ways to break Isaac and Mia......  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
So that's it!!  
  
Mia: Sooooooo we're allowed to go?  
  
Yup. (Walks over and unlocks the cage door.)  
  
(Isaac and Mia run out shouting with joy and disappear, leaving a cloud of dust)  
  
Link: Well that's nice. No good bye or anything...  
  
No big deal. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it as much as I have! And there will be anther story up: A Flame in the Dark. I guess it'll be kind of a sequel to this story....so be on the look out!! Review!!!! 


	9. Epilogue

Here! I know, I know. Really late and almost at the point of 'Why bother'. But I couldn't leave it like that. Someone pointed it out for me and I thank you. So here's a quick wrap up. No sequel. I disliked the idea and tossed it out, rapidly. So, here's the official ending.

* * *

Epilogue 

Jenna stood on the side the alter. Her heart was racing, as she waited with the audience. The people of Vale and Imil turned in their seats as Ivan began playing the small wooden flute, signaling the bride's entrance. A woman garbed in the purest white dress slowly came into view. A thin veil fell across her cream skin, and barely hid the soft blue strands that hung in curls around her neck and shoulders.

The female Fire Adept couldn't deny it. Mia of Imil was beautiful. As she made her way towards her husband to be, Jenna began thinking back on the three years after their journey.

During their quest towards Prox, Jenna had been unable to act for Sheba was always on the prowl. The small blond was a hindrance, always watching Jenna. The Fire Adept had patiently waited, using much of her will power to do so. The rest of the events were blurry and she could only recall bits and pieces. The blizzard, two dragons, Karst and Agatio, the Wise One, a three headed dragon, immense anguish and depression upon discovery of their parents, the Mars Star being thrown in, fleeing, and then Vale. It had been a roller coaster of emotions for her. So much, in fact that Jenna had barely noticed Isaac and Mia's budding relationship.

Once settled in Vale, and rebuilding it, she soon plotted again. But Sheba confronted her quickly demanding her to leave the blond warrior and the blue angel alone. Jenna had retorted back, and the two began shouting at each other. Of course it caused a commotion, and the Fire Adept found herself facing the whole town of Vale with her confessions in the air. Everyone had clearly heard her claim of love to Isaac.

She had been so crushed and humiliated that she ran away towards Vault. But her brother stopped her. Felix took her aside before talking with her. While, he wasn't a female and no doubt could never understand what she was going through, Jenna confined everything into him. The next day, the cinnamon haired girl was on pins and needles. Especially when Isaac came to her.

The two had a long talk, exchanging words and feelings. The blond Adept was truly sorry for her and the pain he had caused her, but couldn't change the way he felt. So, Jenna and Isaac had parted ways. It took nearly a year for her to feel once again comfortable around the Venus Adept. In the mean time, she had spent days upon days with her other friend Garet. The taller Fire Adept understood what she wanted and remained with her, rather than with Isaac his best friend. She had been healing, when Jenna noticed the looks Garet was giving her. Frightened and flattered all at once, she began avoiding him as well. It was Jenna's mother who talked with her and aided in sorting out her feelings.

For two years, Garet and Jenna had been dating. He hadn't changed much. A bit less clumsy and more thoughtful, but other wise still the same Garet. The female Adept stole a glance towards her boyfriend. Catching her mahogany eyes, he gave a smile and a wink. Her friendship with the blond warrior had been repaired, and she even found common ground with the Water Adept of his life. Speaking of which...

Isaac stood beside his best friend, blue eyes fixed upon the white clad Adept who had agreed to spend her life with him. The ceremony was a blur and unimportant.

"I do."

What was important was the two words that left her mouth after his.

"I do."

Before the priest even started saying 'You may kiss the bride.' Isaac had already captured the sweet lips with his own.

Jenna felt no bitter feelings as Isaac and Mia sealed their vows. She was even cheering them, clapping her hands and she heard Garet give a whistle. The rest of the evening was just as loud. The two were bombarded with 'Congratulations' and 'Hope to see some kids soon!' Of course that last one mainly from Isaac's parents. Watching the two, the female Adept felt a bit of jealously slip inside. Not because Mia was with Isaac, but more along the lines of having such a pure, devoted love for each other. It soon passed as Garet slipped a hand around her waist.

She too had a devoted love and lover. And she was already planning on following their example, and could only hope the male Adept was ready too.

* * *

Okay. I'm done. I've had no motivation what so ever to write as of late. I've been more motivated to draw so that's what I've been spending my time with. Anyway, thanks for reading and have a good day! 


End file.
